


the good, the bad, and the dirty

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, blow jobs in a elevator, club scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What if someone sees?” he hisses, trying to shove Tsukishima’s hands away.</p><p>“Everyone in this building is either old or has to work early in the morning. Trust me, no one is going to open this door. Now, relax.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the good, the bad, and the dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank everyone on how much love this series is getting! It seriously motivates me to write more and more! Thank you so much! 
> 
> Next up: Something new (iwaoi)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta Toast_Senpai who has corrected thousands of my mistakes and keeps doing so because she is amazing! 
> 
> Tumblr: writeitinred.tumblr.com

Yamaguchi has never been to the clubs before. He has never been surrounded by so many people that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He doesn’t even know why he came to this club tonight. Maybe because he wants to forget the stress of work and school, or maybe because he overheard people talking about it and it had sounded too interesting to pass up. Here he is, and so far the only thing he can do is sit at the bar and cower whenever someone so much as looks at him.

Maybe he shouldn’t be here. He is so far out of his comfort zone that he thinks that it’ll take days before he is even comfortable with crowds again. But before he can leave a drink is placed in front of him and the bartender gives him a wink that has him frozen in place.

He picks up the glass, tipping it back to let the alcohol calm his nerves. He tries not to down it in one sitting but he needs the alcohol if he’s going to have any courage out on the dance floor. He puts the drink down and before he can signal for another one, someone sits beside him.

Yamaguchi can smell the alcohol on him before he even opens his mouth, making his nose wrinkle in disgust.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?”

“Just getting some drinks and then I’ll be leaving,” Yamaguchi replies.

The man smiles and Yamaguchi has to give him credit for his smile. It actually looks great and that’s probably the only reason he can bring anyone home.

“How about I buy you a drink and we can go back to my place a little later?”

If anyone had told them that this is what would happen at a club then he wouldn’t have even bothered to come. He would have stayed home with his cat and his shows.

“No, that’s okay. I think I’m fine right where I am.”

The man’s expression turns sour and Yamaguchi has a feeling that he just said the wrong thing. The man opens up his mouth and he flinches as he waits for the blow of the words to hit, but they don’t come. Instead, he feels an arm slide around his shoulders and when he looks up he sees a taller man in glasses standing beside him.

He doesn’t have the time to study the man’s features but from what he can tell before he starts to speak is that he is really handsome.

“Excuse me, sir, but I don’t think my boyfriend is very comfortable with you around. Would you mind leaving, seeing as though he was here first?”

 _B-boyfriend?_ Yamaguchi screeches in his head. He opens his mouth to say something, to tell the man that this guy isn’t really his boyfriend. He wants to tell this man that he can take care of himself thank you very much, but the man is turning to look at him and all of Yamaguchi’s thoughts leave.

His eyes look like molten honey and Yamaguchi finds himself being drawn in, the boyfriend act suddenly okay with him.

The man’s eyes narrow and Yamaguchi can feel his muscles tighten even more. He really hopes there won’t be a fight because he really hasn’t mentally prepared himself for this. In fact, he hasn’t mentally prepared himself for any of this.

“You shouldn’t leave your boyfriend unattended in a place like this. Something could have happened.”

The way the man says it makes Yamaguchi shiver. He watches as the sleazy man starts to walk away from them. The taller male’s hand doesn’t leave his shoulder until the other male is far away from them, and when he makes to leave Yamaguchi finds himself calling out.

“You’re just going to save me and not even tell me your name?”

The taller male just stares at him and something in that stare makes a part of Yamaguchi curl inwards. But then the man comes to sit down next to him and maybe he didn’t do anything wrong after all.

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” There is a few minutes of awkward silence before Yamaguchi opens his mouth again. “Thank you for helping me with that man. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t shown up. Can I buy you a drink as thanks?”

There it is, that stare as if he has done something completely wrong. It should make Yamaguchi feel frustrated but all he does is stare right back at Tsukishima.

“How about I buy you a drink instead?”

The smile that tugs at Yamaguchi’s lips makes his cheeks hurt.

“I think I can live with that.”

\--

One drink turns into five and Yamaguchi finds himself swaying in his seat. He has never been able to hold his alcohol well, and by the looks of it, he is going to have trouble getting back home. Though he really doesn’t want to go, not with Tsukishima right next to him. If he leaves now he might never see the man again. He finds himself wanting to see him as much as he can. That’s probably the alcohol talking, though.

“Hey, why don’t we go dance?” Yamaguchi asks.

Before Tsukishima can even protest, Yamaguchi grabs for his wrist to tug him out onto the dance floor. He has had enough alcohol to be able to dance freely and to not make a fool of himself. Or at least he hopes he has.

“I don’t like dancing with anyone,” Tsukishima yells in his ear, but from the way the man grabs at his hips to bring him closer tells Yamaguchi otherwise. “I guess you’re the exception tonight.”

The words make Yamaguchi soar and he throws his hands over Tsukishima’s shoulders and just lets go. He moves his hips with the pulsing rhythm of the beat, focusing on the honey colored eyes right in front of him instead of the lips that are begging to be kissed. He also tries to ignore the need to run his finger through his silky blond hair, and he most certainly tries to ignore the warm feeling that’s traveling straight down to his cock when Tsukishima brings their bodies flush together.

“I think you’re still holding back. Need help loosening up?” Tsukishima asks.

Yamaguchi doesn’t know how to respond the question, especially when he feels a pair of lips touch his neck. All he can do is moan and tilt his head to the side and let that mouth nip and lick and hope that he doesn’t leave marks for everyone to see.

He tugs on Tsukishima’s hair until the man is looking at him and Yamaguchi only has room for some of his doubts to sink in before those lips are on his. Maybe it’s a bad idea to kiss a guy he has met only a couple hours ago, but he throws all caution to the wind as he sinks his fingers into Tsukishima’s hair and opens his mouth for the kiss to deepen.

Tsukishima’s kisses are rough, pushing against Yamaguchi’s mouth in a way that has the man reeling and gasping for breath. He grinds his hips into Tsukishima’s, letting his groan get swallowed by Tsukishima’s mouth as he feels how hard the other is.

“Come on, my place is close,” Tsukishima says as he breaks them apart.

Yamaguchi knows this is a bad idea. He has seen countless crime shows about this happening and yet when Tsukishima takes his hand, he follows anyway.

The taller male lives only a couple blocks down the street but what should have only taken ten minutes takes them twenty. Hands had started to roam and kisses had been stolen with the promise of what is to come hanging on each one.

Yamaguchi waits as Tsukishima fumbles with his keys, sneaking some touches in here and there as they make their way into the elevator. Only when Tsukishima falls onto his knees does Yamaguchi come to his senses.

“What if someone sees?” he hisses, trying to shove Tsukishima’s hands away.

“Everyone in this building is either old or has to work early in the morning. Trust me, no one is going to open this door. Now, relax.”

Yamaguchi doesn’t know if he can relax knowing that someone could walk in on them at any time. Tsukishima doesn’t seem to care as he unfastens Yamaguchi’s button, pulling his pants down to his thighs and moving to press his lips over Yamaguchi’s straining cock. It’s already slick with precome but he can’t find it in himself to care as Tsukishima takes his cock into his hot mouth.  

Yamaguchi’s hands grip at Tsukishima’s hair, trying his best not to pull or rock his hips but failing miserably.

Tsukishima licks and sucks with skill that has Yamaguchi afraid that his knees will give out. If it wasn’t for the hands gripping his thighs, he’s sure that’s what would happen. Instead his body is left shaking as Tsukishima brings him to the brink and back.

Tsukishima’s tongue swirls around his head, a soft groan escaping his mouth as Yamaguchi’s hips buck at the movement.

Yamaguchi feels so pathetic right now as his legs shiver and squirm, his mouth basically panting Tsukishima’s name every second the man has him in his mouth. He never thought he would be the type to be okay with getting a blowjob in an elevator, but he also never thought he would be okay with going to a stranger’s house—there are a lot of things he will apparently do with alcohol in his system.

“Tsuki, I’m so close. Please.”

When he looks down at Tsukishima, he could have sworn the man had been smiling but he doesn’t get to look much when his orgasm hits. Tsukishima doesn’t pull away as Yamaguchi comes in his mouth. He continues to move his mouth until he’s sure that Yamaguchi’s orgasm is over before pulling away.

Maybe Yamaguchi should be embarrassed that he didn’t last very long. Except when Tsukishima stands to kiss him and forces his tongue into his open mouth so he can taste himself he’s not so embarrassed after all.

“Why don’t you stay the night?” Tsukishima’s voice is low and rough, a slight purr to his voice that has his oversensitive body reacting with a jolt. Yamaguchi moves to tuck himself back in, making it just in time before the door of the elevator opens.

Tsukishima steps out, his hand stretched out for Yamaguchi. Usually, it would take Yamaguchi forever to make a decision, but he really doesn’t have to think about this one as he takes Tsukishima’s hand.

“As long as you’re still there in the morning.”

The corners of Tsukishima’s mouth quirk up in a small smile that makes Yamaguchi’s heart beat faster. He’s so beautiful that it almost hurts.

“I think I can live with that.”  


End file.
